


don't move an inch

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sub Clint Barton, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “Please don’t tease,” he says, pushing his hips down.Bucky reaches up with his other hand and tweaks a nipple. “You’re not telling me what to do right now.” Clint hisses at the nipple tweak.“It wasn’t an order,” he protests. “More of a... gentle suggestion.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949728
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	don't move an inch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts).



“Clothes,” Bucky says, picking at Clint’s shirt. “Take ‘em off.”

Clint snorts from where he’s laying on their bed underneath Bucky. “I’m only wearing clothes because you invited Sam over to play Mario Kart and get your ass kicked.”

Bucky flicks his nipple. “Wilson cheats,” he grumbles. “Take your clothes off.”

Clint sighs obnoxiously, but sits up and starts to strip. “So romantic,” he mutters.

Bucky rolls over, pulling off his own clothes. “You can have romantic tomorrow,” he says. “Right now, I just want to rail my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?”

Clint blinks as he pulls off his pants. “Nah.”

“Good,” Bucky says, throwing his socks into the hamper. “Grab the lube and get that ass of yours over here.”

Clint salutes him playfully, grabbing the lube out of the bedside drawer. “Sir yes sir,” he says. He hops on the bed and lays back, letting Bucky settle in between his legs. “Hey there handsome,” he says with a wink. “Come here often?”

“As often as you’ll let me, sweetheart,” Bucky says smoothly. He pops the cap of the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. “Hands above your head, don’t move ‘em unless I say so.” Clint’s breath hitches as his hands practically fly above his head. He moans as Bucky presses gently against his hole with the tip of his finger. 

“Please don’t tease,” he says, pushing his hips down. 

Bucky reaches up with his other hand and tweaks a nipple. “You’re not telling me what to do right now.” Clint hisses at the nipple tweak.

“It wasn’t an order,” he protests. “More of a... gentle suggestion.”

Bucky retaliates by crooking his fingers, lifting an eyebrow when Clint yelps. “You were sayin’, sweetheart?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Clint says quickly, “Continue.”

“Mmm,” Bucky hums. “That’s what I thought.” He keeps opening Clint up, and soon enough, they’re up to three fingers. “How you doing, sweetheart?”

Clint just groans, tossing his head back and forth. His eyes have already gone glassy and all his muscles are slack - Bucky really loves how much of a slut for it his guy is. 

“Alright, alright,” Bucky soothes, running a hand down Clint’s side. He positions himself between Clint’s legs, moaning when his cock sinks into Clint’s hole like it’s coming home. “You feel so good, sweetheart, just like always,” he murmurs. 

“Move,” Clint gasps, his voice too weak to be considered an order. Bucky leans down and nips at his neck anyway, soothing the sting away immediately after. 

“Thought we decided I was in charge,” he says, not moving. 

“Yes, fine, you’re in charge,” Clint says, hooking a leg around Bucky’s ass to try and pull him in deeper. “I yield, you win, what do I have to say to get you to move?”

“All you gotta say is please, sweetheart,” Bucky says softly. “You know how this works.”

Clint glares up at him, the effect somewhat ruined by his glassy eyes, messed-up hair and generally fucked-out look. “Please,” he grits out.

Bucky grins. “There we go,” he says, and he pulls halfway out only to slam back in. Clint shouts as Bucky sets a punishing pace, focusing entirely on making Clint lose control. He doesn’t want Clint to fail, but he’s sure as hell not going to make it easy for him.

Clint’s babbling nonsense as Bucky slams into him, mostly stuff like ‘please’ and ‘Bucky’ and ‘more’, but the biggest boost to Bucky’s ego is definitely the tears that squeeze out of Clint’s eyes. He can’t make Clint cry every time they fuck, but when he does it means that Clint is so lost in what he’s feeling that he gives up that last little bit of control. Gives it to Bucky, nonetheless, which never fails to make his heart swell.

“Doing so good, baby,” Bucky croons, right after a direct hit to Clint’s prostate. 

“Bucky, please, I’m gonna -” Clint sobs out, visibly trying to hold back his orgasm.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Bucky says. He hitches Clint’s legs up a bit and promptly sinks another inch or so into Clint.

Clint is full on sobbing now, the tears streaming down his face. “Bucky, please, baby, I don’t know how much more I can take -”

“You’ll take exactly as much as I tell you to take,” Bucky growls, but he’s reaching the end of his tether as well. Clint chokes out one more ‘please’ before Bucky’s bending down to snarl into his ear, “Come.”

Clint’s entire body goes rigid as he comes untouched, the sudden clenching of his muscles shoving Bucky over that cliff as well. His vision goes white and he chokes out Clint’s name, before slumping over his boyfriend’s body. A few minutes pass as they sink back into their bodies and become aware of the mess of sweat and come and tears between them, and then Clint shifts with a groan. 

“Stop that,” Bucky snaps, hands pinning Clint’s hips still. He’s still sensitive and still buried inside Clint.

Clint grunts at him, but obligingly stops moving. Bucky pulls out with a hiss, matched by Clint’s whine, then grabs a cloth from beside the bed and wipes them both down. He tosses the cloth into the hamper when he’s done, then coaxes Clint’s arms down from where they’re still above his head. “You okay, darlin’?”

“A plus,” Clint mumbles, grimacing as his arms unclench. Bucky massages them gently, and soon enough, Clint is putty in his hands. Well, puttier. More putty? Clint’s relaxed, is the point here. “Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Bucky says, crawling into bed next to his boyfriend. Clint snores at him, and it’s to those noises that Bucky falls asleep to.


End file.
